The aim is to evaluate the effect of Lubeluzole compared to placebo in the treat ment of acute ischemia stroke within 6 hrs. The primary hypothesis is that Lubeluzole will reduce mortality without increasing morbidity, therefore the primary endpoint is mortality at 12 months and the secondary endpoints are functional and neurological recovery.